Tal vez
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Si ellos no entendían que debían estar juntos, era su problema, a él no le importa. Sólo la quiere a ella, la desea, la anhela con una locura delirante, enfermiza. Y puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que la quiere, que la ama, que daría lo que fuera por robarle un beso más.


**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, todo es propiedad de Jotaká.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo. Realmente soy primeriza en esta tipo de narración, y suplico que cualquier error me lo marquen. **

**Merlín, no había estado tan nerviosa desde que subí mi primer fic :S **

**¡Por favor, dejen reviews! **

**Luli Potter. **

* * *

**Tal vez**

¿Qué hubiese pasado si no la hubiera olvidado? Tal vez no estaría en ese lugar, en ese momento, con ese horrible sentimiento. Tal vez no la observaría con ojos anhelantes, deseosos de un poco de amor, atención y carriño. Tal vez porque sabe bien dentro de su ser que está mal, que no debieron haberlo hecho, que no se debe jugar con fuego, porque al final uno siempre termina quemándose. Le duelen las palabras, y Merlín sabe que es así, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, porque él ya no tiene voz de decisión, porque ya no forma parte de su vida. Tal vez ella ya lo olvidó, y no quiere saberlo, solo quiere correr lejos, alejarse de toda esa mierda, liberarse de una maldita vez de las cadenas que lo tienen atado a ella y volar. Correr, saltar, gritar, llorar hasta tener ganas de vomitar, tirarse del pelo, golpear el suelo con los puños, fundirse en su miseria. Olvidarse de todo. Morir.

_Sí, tal vez la muerte sería el único consuelo para el dolor,_ piensa con amargura. Y un instante después se horroriza de sus intenciones, porque ha pensado en matarse, y el suicidio es la vía de los cobardes. Y él no es un cobarde. Quiere gritar verdades, llorar como niña, no le importa lo que digan los demás. Quiere que ella lo recuerde, que no lo odie por lo que hizo, aunque esté en todo su derecho, no quiere. Porque le hace daño, le desgarra el alma. Y le suplica a los cielos que ella lo mire a los ojos, porque no se atreve ni a hablarle. Porque ella tiene razón, porque se ha comportado como un desgraciado, porque deberían dejarlo en la calle. Y sabe que no la merece, pero le suplica con la mirada, _no me abandones, por favor, te necesito_. Y la quiere, nunca ha estado más seguro de ello que en ese momento. Tal vez no sepa cómo comportarse, tal vez sea el mismo idiota de siempre, pero quiere hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Porque es capaz de bajarle la luna del cielo si se lo pidiera, porque no dudaría un segundo en hacer lo que ella quisiera. Y luego piensa que es un estúpido dominado, pero no le importa, mientras ella vuelva a sonreír como antes.

Y tiene miedo, de que ya lo haya olvidado, de que ya no lo quiera, que prefiera estar con otro. Y él sabe que tal vez para ella sería mejor, pero es egoísta, no quiere perderla. Porque no le importa lo que digan, porque haría lo que sea por recuperarla. Porque sabe que no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda quererla más de lo que él la quiere.

Y entonces una súbita idea acosa su mente, y descubre con asombro que es mentira: no la ha olvidado. Que es imposible, que forma parte de su ser. Que lo que siente por ella va más allá de cualquier cariño común u obsesión, sabe que lo que siente es puro, mágico e inigualable. Que le importa una mierda que tenga seis hermanos dispuestos a partirle el cuello en cuanto se le acerque, porque la quiere, porque le gusta el peligro. Porque si ellos no entendían que debían estar juntos, era su problema, a él no le importa. Sólo la quiere a ella, la desea, la anhela con una locura delirante, enfermiza. Y puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que la quiere, que _la ama_, que daría lo que fuera por robarle un beso más.

Entonces se levanta, ignora la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, camina hacia ella, llama su atención, le pide un momento para hablar. Y algo se afloja en su estómago cuando ella acepta con una sonrisa tímida. Caminan por todo el castillo hasta salir a los terrenos, sólo para contemplar el lago, como tantas veces lo han hecho. Ambos han pasado por momentos horribles, ella estuvo sola, en un lugar lleno de gente. Él también estuvo solo, aún en la compañía de Ron y Hermione. Ella ha luchado con valor, a pesar de no tener la edad necesaria, ha arriesgado su vida para crear un mundo donde poder soñar libremente. Y él también ha luchado, casi se pierde entre los agrios tintes de la muerte, pero ha sobrevivido, ha triunfado. Ahora viven en un mundo de paz, armonía y plenitud; que pueden construir juntos. Se sonríen sin poder evitarlo.

Él separa los labios, dispuesto a pronunciar un largo discurso donde le pide perdón y se explica por cada error cometido, por cada respuesta no dada, por cada lágrima que no se debió haber derramado. Pero no puede, porque ella mira fijamente sus ojos, y a pesar de no haber dicho nada, se entienden con una sola mirada, no necesitan nada más que ellos mismos.

Y ahí es cuando ella lo besa, porque también desea sentirlo, porque lo ha extrañado tanto que le hizo daño, porque lo quiere demasiado, y porque no puede perderlo. Ansía su compañía; y en ese momento, cuando se funde entre su aliento febril de la manera más extraordinaria, se da cuenta de que lo ama, y que él también la ama, pero necesita saberlo. Sabe que a él le cuesta hablar sobre sus sentimientos, porque ha crecido rodeado de dolor y amargura, y cuando se encuentra con el cariño, se aterra, no sabe qué hacer. Pero ella lo necesita. Y está consciente de que si no da el paso ella, deberá esperar algunos años más para que lo dé él.

Deja de besarlo. Se separa levemente y él frunce el entrecejo. Sonríe imperceptiblemente.

—Te amo —dice Ginny. Él se sorprende, pero sonríe.

—Te amo —contesta Harry, sabiendo que no miente, que ella lo creerá, y que ese momento es el más mágico que ha vivido nunca. Piensa con vergüenza en las dudas que ha tenido, y que subestimó hasta el cariño que le tenía a ella. Debía dejar de pensar en el «qué hubiera sucedido…» y enfocarse en los «qué haremos ahora». Porque hasta sus temores eran estúpidos. Porque esos _tal vez_ nunca existieron. La ama, de eso está más que seguro. Tal vez no debió haberla dejado de esa manera, pero era lo mejor. No se arrepiente, ya está todo dicho, y nada ni nadie —ni siquiera el mismísimo lord Voldemort— los podría separar desde ese momento.

* * *

**Si tuvieron la amabilidad de llegar hasta aquí, dejen un comentario, se los agradeceré mucho :) **


End file.
